


Teammates. Friends. Family.

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: When Lance was captured by Lotor, he knew that he would be put through a lot of pain for the sake of his teammates. It was Lotor's mistake though that he thought that Lance wouldn't be loyal to his friends. They were his family after all.





	Teammates. Friends. Family.

“Lance!” Someone screamed his name desperately behind him. Pidge. The muscles in his neck twitched, the urge to turn towards the voice was overwhelming. His stomach sank but he couldn’t look away from the ship that he was stepping towards, slowly but surely coming closer to it. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as he tried in vain to move any part of his body, but he kept marching to the open bay doors of Lotor’s ship. The prince himself stood smirking as he came closer and closer to him.

“Lance! What are doing?!” A different a voice screamed at him angrily. That was Keith. A quiet sob hitched out of his throat, although it didn’t register on his face. He didn’t even know why he was walking towards the ship. Or why none of the generals were keeping him away from it. Not even why he couldn’t move his body.

“Lance please!” Hunk. He couldn’t stand that he was the one that caused that much pain to be in his friend’s voice. His foot landed on the metal of the ship ramp, unwillingly he walked and stopped at Lotor’s side and turned to look back at the battle.

“Zethrid, we’re done here,” Lotor drawled, he gripped Lance’s face in his hand and drew him closer possessively. She grinned and slammed her hands into the ground, sending up a cloud of dirt and debris. It took less than a minute for the ship to rocket into the atmosphere and away from them.

“Lance!” Allura screamed, her eyes searching the skies for the ship.

“Everyone, get to your lions, we still have a chance of catching them,” Keith commanded running back to Black. He didn’t wait for any affirmations before he was rocketing into the skies in a vain attempt to get his teammate. He flew around the planet looking in all directions for the craft, no matter where he looked he couldn’t even find a clue to where they could have gone.

“What about Red?” Allura asked the coms. If only he was in Red right now, Black was fast but Red was like a missile. He wasn’t the red paladin though. In fact, they had just lost their red paladin. He didn’t know what to do, he was supposed to be their leader. Now, look what it had gotten them.

“Keith?” Hunk asked gently, “Did you get Lance?” He asked so innocently that Keith didn’t know if he could tell him so bluntly.

“Keith?” Pidge asked again after the moment of silence.

“He’s gone, Lotor has him now,”

Metal cuffs were a lot less kinky than he thought they would be. Especially after being mind fucked by a female version of Zarkon and kidnapped by an evil prince. He had walked himself onto the outpost planet, redressed into a pair of threadbare pants and held his arms up to be tied before he was released from the galra’s spell.

“So, you’re Lotor?” Lance asked the smirking galra in front of him.

“That I am,” he replied with a sharp grin. He circled Lance like a shark in the water.

“So what did you capture me for? Handsome looks? Right-hand man? Expert sharpshooter?” He asked with a sparkling grin.

“Your fragile mind,” Lotor responded crossing his arms. At Lance’s fallen smile, he let out a hum and stood in front of him again.

“Obviously you weren’t our first choice, we hoped for the leader or the Princess, anyone else really but it was much easier to get you on the ship instead,” he chuckled. He squeezed Lance’s cheeks in his claws bringing his face closer to his.

“Now, I want you to tell me about your alliances and bring me your lion,” he demanded. Lance laughed and ripped his face away from the prince.

“You really expect me to give up my friends just like that?” He barked out a laugh. Lotor only grinned in response, startling Lance and making him fall silent in confusion.

“Of course not, now we just get to have more fun,” he said ominously. Lance squinted his eyes in confusion but when he looked around the room more closely, he understood. There were weapons strewn about and from what he could tell they had been used before. Fear grew in his chest when Lotor picked up a whip from one of the counters and slowly started approaching him.

“I can’t wait to see you cry out paladin,” he smirked, the tightening hand on the handle squeaking. Lance pulled at the chains above his head, the need to flee overcoming any other emotion. He watched Lotor circle around until he couldn’t turn himself enough to see him anymore. He looked ahead shaking violently, unable to tell when he would first strike him.

“Still not ready to provide the information I seek?” Lotor asked with amusement. Although he was trembling with fear and already close to tears, his team was much more important to him than any pain they inflicted on him.

“No.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Lotor sang from behind his back.

“No!” He shouted. Lotor laughed and Lance pulled at the chains, attempting to pull to his chest protectively.

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed, I thought you would have a least a bit of intelligence,”  he said with a sigh. His eyes shut and his muscles tensed up when he heard a whistling behind him. The whip cracked along his back, yelping he leapt forward and writhed in pain. The feeling was like nothing he ever had before, at least he couldn’t remember what the bomb had felt like.

“Oh, my, quite the reaction, paladin,” Lotor laughed. Lance couldn’t stop trying to twist the pain away from his back but he stopped when he heard Lotor’s voice. The violent trembling came back full force as he waited for the next strike. Sobs easily tumbled out of his throat and he cried out when the end of the whip cracked beside his ear, making him step to the side away from it.

“I’ve got more important matters to tend to, however,” Lotor said with a sigh, walking past Lance, the whip was nowhere in sight. Lance stared vacantly forward, shocked at the pain he was feeling. Lotor grinned, how long could this weak brat really last?

“Don’t worry, Axca will be along shortly to keep you company,” Lance’s head whipped over to face him. He didn’t know which general he was talking about, but he knew that it wouldn’t be good.

* * *

“This would be a lot less painful for you if you would tell us what we want to know,” Axca said calmly, watching Lance try to yank himself away from her. It was pathetic really, the only way out of those cuffs were if someone else removed them.

“Trust me, lady, I know,” Lance growled watching her warily. She sighed but stepped forward, a blade in her hand. He tried backing away from her still but the chain kept him in place. A long cut down his chest made him cry out and look at the expressionless face in front of him. He cried out as each cut became deeper than the one before.

“You don’t need to hurt,” she tried to reason with him. All he gave her was a snarl before he headbutted her. She yelled and stumbled backward holding her forehead in pain. Lance glared at her with an already bruising forehead and spit at her. She growled but calmly walked forward again but this time she circled around behind him like Lotor did before. When she saw the laceration on his back she pressed the blade of the knife to it, not yet putting pressure on it.

“I’m just trying to save you some suffering paladin, just tell us what we want to know,” she demanded. Lance shook his head vigorously and spat at her in anger.

“No! I won’t tell you!”

“Very well,” she cut into the meat in his back. She slashed down through the already made wound. Lance clenched his teeth hard enough to hear them creak in his skull. Tears had been falling since the first wound but he didn’t let it ruin his resolve. He had to stay strong for his team and try to find a way out of this prison. If Shiro was able to escape the Galra, he had at least a chance of making it out.

“Is there something on your mind?” Axca asked breaking him out of his internal pep talk. He smirked even though he knew she couldn’t see his face.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” he replied smugly. The blade didn’t go back on his skin and he waited in confused silence. His eyes widened when he heard the telltale whistle. He couldn’t help the shriek that escaped his mouth when the leather landed on his skin. Sweat and tears dropped to the floor as the pain ricocheted up his spine. He gasped in a wet breath but wasn’t able to calm himself before another lash came down.

She lashed across the cut she made already made, they burned like nothing before. He leaned forward trying to suck in breathes but it felt like he was breathing through a straw. Lash after lash and it didn’t seem like she was ready to stop yet. He sobbed loudly, not even trying to flinch away knowing that she would be able to get to him. Whatever was running down his back was making his wounds sting and he wanted more than anything to be back in the Castle and wake up as if this was all a terrible dream.

“Are you ready to tell yet?” Axca asked tugging his head up by his hair to face her. When had she gotten in front of him?

“No, they’re my teammates,”

* * *

He didn’t want to know how she had learned so much about the human body, and he wasn’t about to ask either. She had already made him lose the strength in his legs, and was now dangling solely from his wrists.

“You do realize that Axca is the nicest one out of all of us,” Ezor smiled looking up and down at her handiwork. After weeks watching Axca calm, monotoned voice and face, it was creepy to see Ezor watching him with a constant smile.

“She also seems to care about humans a lot,” she said with a finger to her chin in thought. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Lance. “Unlucky for you, I don’t care that much,”

Lance looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she didn’t seem like she could cause any more damage then Axca could. For one, she wasn’t even holding a weapon. She pouted when she saw the look on his face and walked closer. She grabbed his leg and brought it closer to her chest and with a clean move dislocated his ankle. For a second the pain didn’t register and he looked at the bump in his skin in shock. Tears once again sprung to his eyes and he let out a loud shriek.

“This is only the beginning, anything you’d like to tell me?” Ezor asked with a wink. He shakily looked up at her, his breath whistling between his teeth and he shook his head resolutely. She grumbled and let his foot hit the ground with a thump. He cried out and put his weight on the other instead.

“Anything come to mind?” He ignored her focusing on his ankle, which was turning an impressive shade of blue. Without a second more to rest, she lifted up his other leg, making him lean on his injured foot. She watched him squirm and try to stifle his emotions to appear strong. As soon as he regained his composure, she smirked and twisted the ankle. He couldn’t even try to hit her anymore, his hands above his head and both feet injured.

“How about now?” She asked when she dropped his leg. He ignored her and tried to alleviate the pain by pulling himself up by the chains. She struck out with a kick, catching him in the stomach and making himself drop his full weight back to his feet. He wailed and looked at her in fear, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“How. About. Now?” She growled. He looked at her with terror but in his eyes, there was still a fierce determination.

“No, they’re my friends,”

* * *

He swung limply from the chains and stared down at the ground. It was about time that Ezor came around, it had been another few weeks since she had switched out for Axca. Like before he had gotten used to her methods of torture, and could now deal with the pain of dislocating and relocating bones. He shuddered still able to fell the aches deep in his skin. Was the team going to come for him soon? He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

He looked up at the door when he heard booming footsteps come closer. His eyes widened when he fully realized the only person who could be making those steps. His feet slipped on the floor, bones still aching as he scooted away from the door. It swung open to reveal Zethrid’s menacing grin.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun paladin,” she smirked and grabbed his entire neck in one massive hand. He choked and froze going limp in her hand. Her laugh resounded through the room and she chucked him away, making his wrists catch painfully in the cuffs and yank on his shoulders.

“You really should have told Axca or Ezor what you know,” she grinned cracking her knuckles. He closed his eyes, terrified about what she was going to do.

He wanted to go back to the Castle.

He wanted to see everyone again.

He didn’t want to die here.

I don’t want to die.

Zethrid laughed as he began sobbing in front of her. Gasps tearing out of his throat so harshly that he choked. Her hand grasped around the bottom of his chin and yanked it up to look in her eyes.

“Ready to break paladin?” His eyes dulled looking at her smug face. He would never give them up, they were too important to him and the universe, but now he was ready to die for them. He was about to tell her just that when a small tingle began in the back of his mind. He had felt this same tingle so many times, it was hard not to cheer and laugh in Zethrid’s face.

It was Blue. A second tingle came into his mind, smaller but still present. Red.

They came for him, they were here to get him. They didn’t forget about him. He could go home.

“Well, paladin?” He had almost forgotten that he was being held in his happiness. He gave her a small smile which left her feeling baffled.

“No, they’re my family,” he said softly. She growled and pulled her fist back but before it could connect the screeching of metal pierced their ears. The wall now had a giant blue paw through it. Her roar echoed through the room and she smashed her head through the hole. Allura flew out her whip in hand but instead tackling Zethrid with a roar of her own. Another screech of metal sounded and Red’s head appeared next to Blue’s.

“My favourite girl and my favourite boy, what a gift,” he muttered looking over at the two. Keith sprinted out of Red’s mouth, his bayard in hand.

“Lance!”

“Hey mullet, what’s shaking?” he asked with a grin. Keith quickly cut the chains and caught him before he fell to the ground. He clutched onto Keith’s armour with numb hands and let himself be hauled up into his arms.

“Allura!” He yelled. Lance looked over to see her with her whip around the galra’s neck, choking her out. She looked over and back at the general at her mercy, she growled but let the line loosen. They ran back to the lions and were quickly in the sky.

“Did you get Lance?” Hunk asked frantically. Keith smiled and looked over his shoulder to where Lance was lying on the ground, covered in blankets and looking a little more at ease.

“Yeah we got him,” he said with a little smile. There were sighs of relief from the rest of the team. It had been a long and devastating number of weeks for the team. Nothing that would compare to what Lance had been through but the reality of living without Lance was nothing like what they expected. Within a week, there was a general air of sadness and depression. There was no one to break the awkward air or cheer them up when times got especially bleak. For the first time, they knew what it felt like to lose their heart. They didn’t know what Lance had gone through, or how long it was going to take for him to heal, but one this was for certain.

Lotor was going to get what’s coming to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my Tumblr too!: https://blueplanettrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
